Love At Its Finest
by Harold Finch and Grace luvr
Summary: Sequel to Torture At Its Finest. Please read that first if you haven't already. It's been a year since everything went down with Root. Now it's time for a new chapter in life filled with love, pain, and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Love At Its Finest

Chapter 1

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Hey Everybody! I just wanted to say thanks for those wonderful 40 reviews for Torture At Its Finest. This is the sequel to Torture At Its Finest. I would highly recommend that you read that story first if you haven't. This sequel will only be about 4 chapters, nothing long. Enjoy!

Harold Wren sits on his white leather sofa, sipping on a steaming cup of Sencha Green Tea. While he careful sipped his hot tea, he began to reflect on how his life has changed in the past year and a half. The woman whom he had abandoned out of love years ago, walked right back into his life unexpectedly. However, this time things were going to be different. There was no more danger with the machine to put her in harms way, and Root was serving life in Federal Prison. Grace and Harold have been married for the past year. He had re proposed to her at his art gallery, where he had one of her pictures framed on her birthday before his *death*. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

Harold brought Grace to the art gallery which he surprisingly still had ownership of. He brought Grace with a heavy heart and a question. He took her with him up to the top floor where Grace saw something that immediately made her breath hitch in her throat. Sitting there on the wall were 3 of her best paintings in a row covered by a glass case with 3 spot lights on each painting, each painting was surrounded by a lovely gold frame. And to top it all off, above them was a beautiful gold plack which read, "Greatest artist of the 21st century. Grace Hendricks. 2013."

"HAROLD! Oh My God! Did You Do This!?"

"Yes. It's my way of telling you how much I love you. I also got you this."

Harold pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his suit pocket.

"What is it?"

"I got you a part time contract with the U.S. Art company. You should have heard of them. They're the biggest art company in America, and they have a headquarters here in New York. And I have made sure that each painting you make for them will be shipped into museums across the country."

Grace threw herself into Harold's arms and smiled with pure happiness.

"There's something else to this little gift Grace."

"What more could there possibly be!?"

He smiled at her relishing in her excitement, as he slowly pried her off of him.

"A question. I know I've done this before, but it only seems right."

Harold carefully got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his back pocket. He opened the box to reveal a 16 carat diamond engagement ring. Grace's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Grace Hendricks, you are the light in my life, you are my world, you mean everything to me. I love you more than life itself. Will you be my wife, and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Grace's eyes were filled with tears of joy as Harold slipped the ring on her finger. As soon as he got to his feet, Grace attacked him with a passionate kiss.

"I love you Harold Wren."

"I love you too Grace Hendricks."

They stayed wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity.

*End Flashback*

There wedding had been perfect. It had been the happiest day of Harold's life. John was his best man, Carter was Grace's maid of honor, and Zoe and Shaw were her brides maids. Even Fusco showed up to give Grace away. Today however, it was completely the opposite. It was John and Joss's wedding day. Harold was John's best man, Grace was Joss's maid of honor, Zoe and Shaw were bridesmades, again, and Fusco was giving away his partner. It was sure to be a lovely event. However, Harold wasn't completely thrilled with Grace going to the wedding, considering the fact that she is 8 months pregnant. The gender of their baby is still unknown. They decided that they wanted to be surprised. Grace suddenly appeared at the top landing of the stairs. Harold looked up and absent mindedly put his cup of tea down on the table and stood up. She walked down the stairs dressed in a white tank top and blouse, a matching white skirt, and white high heels. Her beautiful fiery red hair was cascading lovingly down her back, her diamond ring shone lovingly from the sun lightly from the window. Harold was in total awe at her beauty, looking at her now was causing his heart to soar. He never thought she looked more gorgeous than right now, despite her baby bump. She pulled Harold out of his trance.

"What do you think Harold?"

"You look stunning, you look beyond stunning, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you! You look very handsome in your tux Harold."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Harold was dressed in a white dress shirt, a black bow tie, a white tuxedo jacket, and black pants with matching polished dress shoes. John would be dressed the same way.

Grace leaned forward and kissed Harold on the cheek. When she started to walk away he grabbed her arm.

"Why don't we just forget about the wedding and stay in doors sweetheart."

"You know we can't do that Harold! Now come on lets go."

"Alright love."

They both walked out the front door and closed it behind them. Grace linked her arm with his as they walked to their car. They got in and headed for the wedding, looking forward to a day of love, joy, and excitement. However, what they didn't know was, that they were going to have a day they would never forget.

Author's Note 2: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Love At Its Finest

Chapter 2

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Hey guys! The church I'm describing in this chapter is real. So I think you guys should Google St. Patrick's Cathedral in NYC, because it looks amazing! Thanks tuberose for your review last chapter. Also thanks to JanikaSkyovaBulletGal, aboutnici, andrewjeeves, and purpledolphinqueen for deciding to follow me. And thanks again to JanikaSkyovaBulletGal, andrewjeeves, and aboutnici for also deciding to favorite me. You guys Rock!

Harold and Grace pulled into the parking lot of St. Patrick's Cathedral. The largest cathedral in the united states. It takes up one whole city block. They step out of the car and stare in awe. Even though they've been here a couple of times for rehearsal, and have lived in New York City all of their lives, neither of them can get over the pure beauty of the church.

"It's so beautiful isn't it Harold?"

Harold looked over at his wife and saw that she was smiling at the church like a kid witnessing the first snow fall of the season.

"It is. But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

She smiled and leaned over to give Harold a quick kiss.

"Now. I believe you have a groom to help out, and I, a bride."

She linked his arm through his as they walked up the seemingly endless stairs and into the church.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

"I don't know if I can do it Harold!"

"Are you getting cold feet Mr. Reese?"

"I…I don't know! I don't know!"

"Just calm down John. It'll pass. Just tell me what you're so nervous about."

John let out a deep sigh, smoothed out his white tuxedo jacket, and ran a shaky hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"I'm not nervous Harold. I'm afraid. What if once Joss is around me full time, she finds out that I'm just not what she wants in a guy? Hell we haven't even found a place to live together. We've been taking turns at each other's places because we can't really afford anything yet. The only reason this wedding is here, is because you're paying for it even though I told you not to. I won't be able to take my heart getting broken. Not again. What do I do Harold?"

Fusco knocked at the door and stuck his head in, interrupting the conversation.

"5 minutes guys!"

"Thank you detective."

"Hey glasses, is wonder boy alright? This is the big day!"

"Yes he's fine detective, we'll be right out."

Fusco nodded and shut the door.

"John. I can already tell that you are in deed what Joss wants, and vice versa. I can see it in the way you two look at each other. What you two have is real and special, like Grace and I."

Finch awkwardly placed a hand on Reese's shoulder.

"You only feel that type of love once in a lifetime John. And if you know what I know, don't listen to your mind. Listen to your heart. Then you'll know what you need to do."

Harold walked out front to join everyone and left John to dwindle on what Harold had just told him.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Unbeknownst to Harold and John, on the other side of the church, Joss was having similar problems. Shaw watched in amusement as Grace and Zoe tried to calm down Carter.

She was pacing the room in a white sleeveless cashmere dress that came down a little past the knee. Harold had paid for it, along with all of the men's tuxedos and even the sleeveless purple bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh god I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!"

"Yes you can Joss. You are the strongest woman I have ever met."

"Listen to Grace. Not only are you the strongest woman, you are the luckiest woman because you are marrying the finest man in the world."

"Watch it."

"Sorry. But it's not only his looks Joss, John loves you."

"It's true. He loves you more than anything. He loves your son. He values both of your lives more than his own. And you know that, he's shown you that."

"Yeah. Don't you love him Joss?"

Joss stopped pacing to listen to Zoe.

"More than anything."

"Then you get out to that altar and you show that man how much you love him."

Joss grabbed both Grace and Zoe and hugged them.

"Thanks girls."

Shaw stood up and patted Joss on the back.

"What did you do? You sat there and watched me have a panic attack."

"I observed you to make sure you didn't pull out a gun and blow your own brains out."

"Thanks a lot."

Fusco knocked at the door and stuck his head in.

"Show time ladies!"

Grace, Shaw, and Zoe quickly walked out the room. Lionel walked in.

"You look beautiful Carter."

"Thanks Fusco. You look very handsome."

She placed a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

She grabbed her bouquet of flowers off the table, and looped her arm through his as they walked out of the room.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold began to get nervous, they were starting in one minute and John wasn't out here yet. Taylor sent Harold a questioning look from his seat. There wasn't that big of a crowd. In the seats was Taylor, Joss's mother, Joss's 3 sisters, some of her cousins, and her little nieces and nephews. When Harold turned back around, John was standing next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a moment I'd feared you'd thrown away your beautiful future Mr. Reese."

"Never. I'm doing what you said Harold. I'm through listening to my mind, it's time to listen and do what my heart tells me."

"And what is your heart telling you right now Mr. Reese?"

"To be happy."

As if on cue, the organ began to play as the bridesmaids slowly walk down the isle in their purple dresses. Each, except for Shaw, were smiling. Once they made their way to the alter, the organ began to play a very familiar tune. Everyone stood up as the pianist began to play "Here comes the bride." John saw the love of his life on Lionel's arm. His breath hitched at her breath taking appearance. There was no turning back now. It was now, or never.

Author's Note 2: I would appreciate it more than words can say if you guys can tell me what you think :D-I-


	3. Chapter 3

Love At Its Finest

Chapter 3

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to my two anonymous reviewers, and one of them had a really good question. They asked why is Zoe one of the brides maids. Well Zoe is one of the brides maids because, after Finch returned home, he introduced Zoe and Shaw to Grace, and John introduced Carter to Grace. They started having some girl's nights out and became the best of friends! Now, the wedding begins.

Harold looked over at his friend. He had never seen John smile so bright. It automatically reminded him of the woman he loved. Harold looked at Grace as they exchanged a loving smile. Joss was practically glowing as she slowly walked down the isle with Lionel. Her dress was slowly swaying back and forth against her thighs with each little step she took, her hair was swaying in time with her dress, her smile shone brighter than the sun, her eyes only on him. It was all for him, and that made this the most beautiful sight John had ever seen. They finally reached the alter and Joss let go of Lionel's arm and kissed him on the cheek. Lionel went and sat down next to Taylor. Joss handed her flowers to Grace and John grabbed her hand as they faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered he today for the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. John Reese and Joscelyn Carter. Who giveth this woman to marry this man?" Lionel stood up and pulled Taylor to his feet as well.

"We do."

Lionel and Taylor sit down.

"The two shall now read their vows to one another. John."

John and Joss turn towards one another and stare lovingly into each others eyes. John clears his throat and begins to recite his vows while holding on tightly to Joss's hands.

"Joscelyn Carter, you have no idea how happy you have made me. You have completely changed me. When I was down and I thought that there was no one who cared about me, you picked me up and saved me from myself. I am nothing without you. You became the light in my dark life. And shone brighter and brighter until there was only light. For that I swear to you that I'll never leave you and I'll never lie, I'll be faithful for all my life. I'll give you all my love and all my time, I'll give you all my world. I love you more than words can say Joss."

By the time John finished his vows, Joss had tears of Joy in her eyes. She could even swear that she saw tears in John's eyes.

"That was very lovely John. Now, Joscelyn it is time for you to recite your vows to John."

"John Reese, you are a very wonderful, kind hearted man. When we first met, I will admit that I found you very annoying with your smart alec responses."

People began to laugh, even John chuckled.

"But, even though you constantly annoyed me, I grew to love you for the man you really are. You've saved me countless times, and I am forever grateful beyond words to have a man like you in my life."

"Thank you Joss. Who has the bride's ring?"

Harold stepped forward and handed Joss's ring to John.

"John, place the ring on Joss's finger."

John slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

"Jonathan William Reese, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

John gazed lovingly into Joss's eyes.

"I will."

"Now who has the groom's ring?"

Grace stepped forward and handed John's ring to Joss.

"Josscelyn, place the ring on John's finger."

Joss slowly slid his ring onto his finger.

"Joscelyn Rose Carter, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

She stared lovingly back into John's eyes.

"I will."

"Now is there anyone in this room who thinks these two ought not to be married? If so, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence ensured.

"Then by the power invested in me, by the state of New York. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

John and Joss were already kissing by the time the priest said "you may kiss the bride". They pulled away from the kiss and both were smiling happily.

"I love you Joss."

"I love you to John."

They both kissed again. The drew back as the organ began to play once more. Everyone stood up and surprisingly threw rice as husband and wife walked down the isle. They walked outside and there was a black limo that had a banner with cans tied to the bottom that read 'Just Married!'. Harold and Grace walked out behind them.

"Did you do this Harold?"

"Who else?"

"Then your riding with us and I'm not taking no for an answer."

So John, Joss, Harold, Grace, Zoe, Shaw, Fusco, and Taylor got in the limo and headed towards the reception.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

The reception looked absolutely gorgeous. Obviously Harold had pulled out another couple thousand dollars to make this happen. They had a reserved section on the beach. There was a large tent set up with food, punch, deserts, alcohol, tables, and chairs. There were men and women in tuxedos serving the food. In another tent was a mini platform that was set up for a D.J. But the thing that caught the newly weds' eyes the most was a giant ice sculpture of a heart.

"Harold you've completely outdone yourself."

"Yeah Harold, we told you not to do anything."

"Well I couldn't watch my two best friends get married and not do something. And that's not all. I've bought you both a wonderful home on 88th street in Manhattan so you can live together. Its already completely paid for, and I had both of your things moved in. It's a mansion. And don't worry about your old houses, I'll take care of them."

"Harold!"

"And, I know you two said you weren't going to go on a honey moon due to low amounts of money. So I paid for a 2 week trip to Hawaii. You leave at 11 am tomorrow morning via private jet. Taylor shall spend those two weeks with Grace and I. In the mean time you will be spending the night in The Four Seasons Hotel. It's a 5 star hotel on 57th street. You will be staying in the honey moon suite under Mr. and Mrs. Reese. Your bags have already been sent to the hotel. I will have a limo driver waiting outside the hotel for you to take you to the airport at 11 am sharp. His name is Charles."

While John stood speechless with his mouth open Joss ran to Harold and threw her arms around him, she was sobbing uncontrollably with tears of joy. Harold smiled and patted her back. He sneaked a quick look to his right at Grace, who was smiling proudly at him.

"Thank you so much Harold! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

Joss gave Harold a kiss on the cheek and ran over and gave a very pregnant Grace a careful hug. John snapped out of his trance and gave Harold a manly hug. Then he pulled back.

"Harold, you know you shouldn't have done this right. I mean you just blew like… 5 million dollars on us in one day!"

"I had to. Just think of it as a wedding present from Grace and I. Besides, I'm a billionaire John. Spending 5 million dollars is nothing, especially when it comes to matters of the heart."

"You're a good man Harold."

"You too John."

John patted Harold's shoulder and walked over to thank Grace as well.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

The reception had been very lovely after that. The D.J. had arrived a little late but no one really cared. People were to busy going to congratulate the happy couple, especially Joss's sisters and mother who couldn't seem to get enough of John. The sun was now setting over the water. The sky turned a beautiful shade of purple and orange. The tents suddenly were brightened by strands of white lights surrounding the insides of both. The D.J. cut off the song he was playing so he could talk.

"Alright, everybody clear the dance floor. It's time for John and Joss's first dance as husband and wife!"

The dance floor was really just a large red carpet laid out under the tent. Everybody got off the rug and stood on the sidelines as John and Joss walked hand in hand onto the rug. John wrapped his arm around Joss's waist and Joss laid her head on John's shoulder. They both gently began to dance to "Lights" by Journey.

-"When the lights, go down in the city and the sun shines on the bay. I want to be there in my city by the bay. Ohh ohh oh oo oh."

The song was perfect, everything was perfect. Both bride and Groom felt their hearts soaring like eagles through a beautiful moonlit sky. But all of the lights and the fancy music wasn't what mattered to them. Just being together was all they needed.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

The reception ended around 2 am. Some people were pleasantly buzzed, others were flat out drunk. John, Joss, Harold, and Grace were the last ones to leave. Taylor had left at around 10 to spend the night at a friend's house. John and Joss were buzzed. But Harold and Grace weren't. Grace due to pregnancy and Harold wanting to be able to get back home in one piece.

"Harold I still can't thank you enough."

"Me neither Harold. You have completely changed our lives. Thank you."

"You're both very welcome. Now you two have a good night and a nice honeymoon!"

"night Harold."

"Goodnight Mr. Reese."

They got into the back of the limo and Harold shut the door. Then he walked around to the driver's side to talk to the driver.

"Charlie, take them to the Four Seasons Hotel. Then can pick you pick them up there tomorrow morning at 11 am and take them to the airport?"

Charlie nodded, rolled up his window and slowly pulled away from the curb. Then Harold and Grace walked to their car and got in.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?"

"A lot!"

"Glad to hear it."

Finch had just started up the car when he suddenly heard Grace gasp.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Harold….. I think my water just broke."

Author's Note 2: Really would appreciate the reviews guys! I predict one more chapter after this. Happy Holidays everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Love At Its Finest

Chapter 4

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas. This is the last chapter. Thank you JanikaSkyovaBulletGal for your review. And thank you gamergal 16 for deciding to follow and favorite the story! Just so everybody knows, I set up a poll for people to vote about Carter's death in the show.

Harold thought he had heard his fiance wrong.

"What did you say!?"

"I said I think my water just broke Harold!"

Harold looked down and saw the clear liquid covering the bottom of Grace's dress. He immediately began to panic.

"Oh dear god! Grace hang on sweetheart, we're going to the hospital right now, ok?"

Grace didn't even have a chance to answer before her first contraction washed over her and she cried out in pain. Harold quickly stuck the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. He quickly drove out of his parking space at the beach and headed towards the nearest hospital. Harold was driving the 2013 b.m.w. i8 Spyder at 70 miles per hour through the streets of New York City.

"Harold slow down!"

"You could have the baby right here!"

"Yeah, but that beats you killing us in a car crash!"

Harold quickly realized that Grace was right and slowed down to 50 miles per hour.

"Grace, just concentrate on breathing alright?"  
She nodded her head, and another contraction went through her as she cried out in pain again.

"Do you know how far apart your contractions are sweetheart?"

"About 1 minute apart. I might have to start pushing Harold, the baby is coming fast!"

"Don't start pushing yet sweetheart, we're almost there!"  
5 minutes later, they arrived at Veteran's hospital. Harold quickly parked the car, got out, and rushed to Grace's side to open the door. He helped her out slowly, then they quickly, but carefully walked to the emergency entrance. They walked up to the nurse's desk.

"My, wife's gone into labor!"

The nurse behind the desk signaled to some other nurses who quickly grabbed a wheel chair and helped Grace settle down in it. A male doctor in blue scrubs quickly made his way to Harold.

"Hello I'm doctor Flynn."

The doctor held out his hand to Harold. He shook it.

"I'm Harold Wren."

"Well Mr. Wren, I'm going be delivering your wife's child, and if you'll follow mw, we'll get you scrubbed up real quick."

The nurses began to wheel Grace towards the delivery room and Harold quickly limped after the doctor.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John and Joss were sitting in the back of the limo on the way to the hotel.

"You know what Joss?"

"What?"

"I wonder how Harold is going to live with not seeing us for 2 whole weeks."

Joss chuckled.

"Yeah, he does get bored easily."

"50 bucks says that right now he's sitting around with absolutely nothing to do. Just being bored."

They both chuckled. If only they knew that it was completely the opposite.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold was now wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and a blue tie back scrub cap. Now he was following doctor Flynn into the delivery room. He immediately saw Grace laying on the bed in a hospital gown, screaming in pure agony. He limped over and stood by her side, holding her hand.

"Harold! It hurts! It hurts so much!"

At this point, Grace had tears in her eyes and Harold felt as though his might just break right there.

"I know sweetheart. I know. It'll all be over before you know it. Trust me."

He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her hand that he held within his. She smiled through the tears until another contraction hit her. Then doctor Flynn told her that it was time.

"O.k. Grace, as soon as your next contraction is done, you need to start pushing. Alright?"

Grace nodded her head. 30 seconds later, another contraction ran through her and she began to push.

"Oh god!"

Harold gripped her hand tighter. Not only for her sake, but for his own as well. He had never witnessed a birth before. Sure he had watched a video on birthing a few weeks ago, but he knew that nothing would prepare him to witness it all before his very eyes.

"Push!"

Grace's body arched backward in pain as she pushed once more.

"I can see the head!"

Harold looked down too and felt himself go quite pale.

"Push!"

She pushed again and the whole head became visible. Harold momentarily shut his eyes and began to breathe deeply so he wouldn't pass out. One of the nurses approached Harold.

"Are you alright Mr. Wren?"

His eyes shot open and he smiled kindly at the nurse.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you."

She nodded and walked away to get a blanket to wrap the baby in.

"One more push should do it. Now!"

She pushed one final time and their beautiful baby was born.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wren, You now are the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy."

They both smiled happily as the nurse wrapped up their little boy in a blanket and gently handed him to Grace.

"Oh my god Harold, he looks just like you!"

"Yes, but I can tell already, that he has your heart and kindness."

She smiled as Harold bent down and gave her a loving kiss.

"Harold, What should we name him. Harold Jr.?"

"No. What about, Nathan?"

Grace looked up into Harold's eyes.

"I think that's a wonderful name Harold."

Grace handed their son to Harold. As soon as he felt little Nathan in his arms, he felt pure love. You could even say, he felt Love At Its Finest.

The End

Author's Note 2: I had a lot of fun writing this sequel. I was thinking about maybe turning this whole thing into a series. So let me know what you guys think about that. Happy New Year everybody!


End file.
